Two Worlds One Love
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Tala, a street rat. Kai, a prince. Can love survive between these two from different worlds, or will something more sinister get in the way? Yaoi MxM Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two Worlds One Love**

**Pairing: Tala/Kai**

**Chapter 1: Diamond in the Rough**

**Warnings: Yaoi (MXM). Language. Possible OOCness.**

**Summary: **Tala, a street rat. Kai, a prince. Can love survive between these two from different worlds, or will something more sinister get in the way?

**Disclaimer: **TOF:Ok, this is the Beyblade version of Aladdin. I'm really excited about this one cause it was also one of my favorites.

Kai: (clears throat) Aren't you forgetting something Tenshi?

TOF: (sighs) Yes, yes I know. I don't own Beyblade (no matter how much I wish I did) nor do I own Aladdin. Happy now?

Kai: Yes.

TOF: So enjoy!

* * *

Tenshi: Ok, places everyone! We need to get this story started!

Kai: (huffs) Honestly Tenshi, why do you even bother?

Tenshi: I enjoy writing my stories. Now get off the stage!

Kai: Did you have to make me play the girl role again?

Tenshi: Kai, you should know by now that in all of my Beyblade yaoi stories, you _WILL_ be the uke.

Tala: She's got a point there Kai.

Tenshi: Thank you Tala. (looks over at Tala) Why aren't you in costume?

Tala: Why do I have to be? I'm not even in this chapter.

Tenshi: Doesn't matter; get into your costume now! (glares)

Tala: Eep! (scurries away)

Kai: Tenshi you're making me look like a slut.

Tenshi: How so?

Kai: You keep setting me up with different guys.

Tenshi: (rolls eyes) Oh for- Look, you're only acting with them. We all know you're really with Miguel.

Kai: Humph.

Tenshi: Now will you please go get ready, while I start the story?

Kai: (huffs) Fine, fine…(goes off and curses in Russian)

Tenshi: All right, now let's get going. (turns to readers) This story is about a lamp, and I don't mean any ordinary lamp but one of magic and power, that changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?

Its starts on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man with purple hair and a dark cloak was sitting upon his horse, a parrot on his shoulder. He was waiting in the desert for someone who was bringing something very important to him.

He turned his head to his left when he heard footsteps and saw a small chubby man running towards him.

"You are late." He said sternly, glaring at the shorter man.

The man bowed deeply. "Forgive me Boris."

"Do you have it?" asked Boris, waving away the apology.

The man nods as he pulls out half of a gold medallion from his pocket. "Yes, although I had to slit a few throats to get it." When Boris reached for it, the man pulled it out of arms reach. "What about the treasure?"

Boris just snapped his fingers and the parrot on his shoulder squawked before flying over and taking the medallion right out of the shorter man's hand.

"Trust me Gazeem. You'll get what's coming to you." Said Boris as he fished through his own pockets, before finally pulling out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Boris's hand, scaring the horse, and is off towards the dunes.

Gazeem jumped onto the horse, so he sits behind Boris who gets his horse to follow the trail. They followed the light until it stopped at a large sand dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

"At last," Boris laughed. "After all my years of searching. The Cave of Wonders."

"Shit." muttered Gazeem jumping down from the horse.

"Now remember, bring me the lamp, the rest of the treasure is yours." Commanded Boris.

Gazeem approaches the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance of the cave.

"Jeeze Boris, where'd you dig up this bozo from." The parrot, Iago suddenly spoke.

"Hush." Whispered Boris. They watched as Gazeem went to enter the cave but was blown away by the roar of the cave, which then began speaking.

"Who dare's disturb my slumber?" it asked with a deep voice.

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief."

The cave spoke again. "Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

When Gazeem looked at Boris questionably, Boris just shouted. "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Gazeem hesitates, and slowly enters the cave. When nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief and started his trek inside. But his relief was short lived. Another roar comes and when he tries to escape the mouth slams shut, and becomes nothing more than a dune.

All that's left are the two medallion pieces, Boris and his parrot.

They could just hear the last whisper of the cave. "Seek out the diamond in the rough."

Boris looked around thoughtfully. "Hm, it appears that Gazeem wasn't worthy."

"Like that's a big surprise." Said the Iago. "Now what?"

"Only one may enter. We must find this person, this diamond in the rough."

TBC

* * *

Done the first chapter. Sorry about how I started it, but I wasn't sure how to so I just left that first bit (before the 0's) to my imagination. And I wasn't sure who to make the parrot so I just kept Iago there.

And this takes place where the movie does; I can't remember what they called that dessert city.

Anyway, please send me some reviews and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Street Rat

**Chapter 2: Street Rat**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: The disclaimer is in the first chapter. I don't feel the need to repeat it over and over again.

Kai: That's only because you don't want to admit that you don't own Beyblade.

TOF: (stiffens) Shut up!

Kai: (smirks) Make me.

TOF: Grr…if you don't shut up I'll pair you up with Tyson in another story.

Kai: (glares) Don't you dare.

TOF: Oh I wouldn't do that; you know how many people would kill me? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Stop thief! Catch that street rat!" boomed many male voices as they chased a red haired male in white pants and an orange vest, which showed his strong looking chest, along a roof. The thief ran until he got the edge of the rooftop. He looked back, then down, then to the bread in his hands.

"All this for a loaf of bread." He muttered. "And not even the good kind."

He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. The thief slams into the closed window and falls to the ground, the only things breaking his fall are numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him.

He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to start eating his bread when…

He hears the guards shout, "There he is!" and "You won't get away that easily."

The thief looked behind him and scoffed. "You think that was easy?" when he hears snickering he turns to his left and sees a man and a boy laughing at him.

Then he heard one guard say, "You two go that way, and you, come with me. We're going to find him." He pulled one of the sheets over his head as a disguise and walked over to the two people.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Tala." Said one. "A little early to be getting into trouble isn't it?"

"Yeah," said the small boy. "You want to drive everyone insane?"

Tala laughed. "Ian, Spencer don't worry. The only people I'm driving insane are the guards and besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught-"

A hand suddenly grabs Tala's shoulder and yanks him back, causing his disguise to fall off. It's the first guard. "Got ya!"

"I'm in trouble." Muttered Tala.

The guard continued speaking, "…and this time-" there was some growling when suddenly a small white wolf pup landed on the guards head pulling his hat down into his face. The wolf jumps off and barks repeatedly at the guard.

"Well it's about time Wolborg!" shouted Tala taking this chance to ran away, the wolf pup beside him. Wolves weren't known to live around in these deserts but Wolborg was found one day by a young Tala, who cared for him.

The guards chased after him, yelling and shouting threats and insults. "Street rat!" and "Scoundrel!"

"Seriously, it's just one loaf of bread!" Tala shouted back, although he knew that this did little to help him. He just liked annoying the guards.

He runs into an open door, looking for another way out. He heard the guards shouting, as they got closer. He found a back door leading to an alley.

"Come on Wolborg!" he said, running into the empty alley, the wolf pup beside him.

Just as they thought they were safe, the guards appear all around them, having gone in different directions. "Oh come on!" shouted Tala in annoyance. When he heard Wolborg barking he turned and saw crates stack up, high enough to get into a window. "Well fella's it's been great but I gotta go!"

He turned and jumped, along with the wolf onto the nearest crate and began climbing them with a speed that shouldn't belong to a man.

The guards look dumbfounded for a moment before they start yelling and shouting insults at him. When they saw he was heading for the window, they went through the door into the same building.

They saw Tala and his wolf climb in through the window and started charging towards him. Tala saw them and quickly grabbed the carpet in front of him and ran up another staircase.

Tala looked behind him. 'They're quick, but I'm faster.' When he looked ahead and saw another window, he opened the carpet. Making sure, Wolborg sat comfortably along his shoulders and on the back of his neck; he jumped out the window, using the carpet as a parachute.

The guards follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer."

Tala, having used the carpet as a parachute landed a safe distance away from the guards.

Tala broke the bread loaf in half, giving one to Wolborg and keeping the other half. He was about to eat it when he saw a pair of children rummaging through the garbage for food. But the girl sees him and tries to hide. Tala looked at the children, a boy and a girl, then his bread.

Tala stood and approached them. The girl pulls her brother back with her as they try to hide. Then Tala thrusts the food forwards. "Here. Take it."

The children giggle and take the loaf of bread. Wolborg does the same. He pushes his half over with his nose and barks when the children take his food and pet him on the head.

Wolborg follows Tala as the red haired man walks into the crowd where a parade seems to be going on. When Tala peers over people's shoulders he sees a prince riding a beautiful white horse.

He hears people begin to talk and mutter amongst themselves.

"It's Prince Tyson."

"Must be another suitor for our Prince."

"Maybe this one will be chosen to marry our Prince."

'Don't count on it.' Tala thought. He's heard of all the people, men and women, who come here to ask for their Prince's hand in marriage but they always get chased away. This one will be no different.

Although no one has ever seen the prince, he's heard that their Prince is very beautiful and it can't be just anyone who marries him.

Tala is startled out of his thoughts when the two children from the alley push past him and onto the streets. They run right in front of the horse, startling it.

"Get out of my way you filthy little brats!" Prince Tyson raises his whip to attack the children, when Tala jumps in front, catching the whip.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Tala snickered as the Prince bristled and pulled his whip back.

Tyson then kicks Tala into a nearby mud puddle. "Right where you belong." And he continued on his way.

"Well look at that Wolborg, it's not very often you see a pig riding a horse!" he said, ignoring the laughing crowd around him.

Prince Tyson stops and turns to Tala. "You are nothing but a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, and you'll die a street rat." Then he continued through into the palace.

Tala growled and rushed at the Prince, but the palace doors slammed shut. He banged on them with his fists. "I am not worthless." He hissed before looking down at the wolf. "Come on Wolborg. Lets go home." They walked out of the streets and headed towards their home when they have the best view of the kingdom.

TBC

* * *

Sorry if that seemed totally rushed, but I was in a hurry when writing it. So I hope you like this story so far.

And don't forget to review please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Reluctant Prince

**Chapter 3: The Reluctant Prince**

TOF: Now it's Kai's turn!

Kai: Oh joy.

TOF: Hey Kai, at least I'm not putting you in girly clothes, like a dress again.

Kai: Lucky me.

TOF: Oh you're no fun. (pouts)

* * *

"Why I've never been so insulted!" Mr. Dickinson – the Sultan – winced as Prince Tyson came storming through the halls from the courtyard. His royal robes torn in multiple places, his hair a mess and a few scratches on his face and arms.

"Ah Prince Tyson, leaving so soon?" he asked the enraged prince.

Tyson huffed and glared. "I can't stand to be in his smart ass presence any longer. Especially with that damn phoenix out there with him. All I can say is good luck marrying him off!" and he stormed out.

Mr. D sighed. "Oh dear." He went down the hall and into the courtyard looking for the young prince. "Kai!" he saw the young man sitting by the fountain.

He has long, hip length duel colored hair, kept tied in a ponytail and the most stunning crimson eyes anyone has ever seen. He has blue markings on his cheeks and is quite small for a seventeen year old. He's wearing loose crimson pants with a gold belt and a matching sleeveless turtle neck top. On top of his head is something similar to a crown or tiara; a gold band with a ruby in the center.

Beside him is his faithful companion, Dranzer, a phoenix large enough that Kai can ride on her back. He sees that Kai is removing what seem to be pieces of clothing from Dranzer's beak and claws.

"Confound it Dranzer!" shouted Mr. D stepping towards the pair. "So this is why Prince Tyson was so angry."

Kai turned his amazing eyes to his guardian. "What do you mean Mr. D? Dranzer was just playing with that over-dressed, selfish pig… I mean Prince Tyson." Explained Kai, before he turned back to the phoenix and buried his face into her soft feathers. "Right Dranzer?" she cooed in agreement.

"Kai." the sultan sighed. When Kai turned back to him he continued. "You can't keep rejecting every suitor that comes here. The law says you…"

"…must be married to a prince or princess." Finished Kai sighing. They walked over to a dove cage.

"By you're eighteenth birthday."

"The law is wrong." Stated Kai, taking one of the doves out of the cage and pets it.

"Kai, you've only got three more days."

"But I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be because of love, not duty." He handed Mr. D the dove who puts it back in its cage.

Mr. D sighed. "Kai, it's not only because of this law. I won't always be here. I promised your parents that I would find someone who would provide and take care of you." He informed the boy.

He used to be the royal adviser but was made sultan when the real sultan and his wife suddenly died, leaving their five-year-old son in his care until he was old enough to take the throne.

Kai nodded, understanding that, but also trying to get his guardian to understand his own plight. "I know but please try to understand." He walked back over the fountain and sat down, looking into the water. Dranzer sat beside him, rubbing her head on his arm. "I've never done anything on my own, I don't have any friends other than Dranzer. I've never even been outside of the palace."

"But Kai, you're a prince. You have different responsibilities than everyone else."

But Kai suddenly glared at his reflection in the water. "Well maybe I don't want to be a prince then." Then he splashed the water, distorting the reflection.

"Oh gods forbid you have any kids like yourself." Mr. D stomps back inside, leaving the prince and his phoenix outside.

"Why can't he understand Dranzer?" asked Kai, walking back over to the dove cage. "I can't do this any longer. I want to experience freedom from this place." He yanks the cage open and watches as the birds all fly out into the sky.

He watches them go, as they fly. They are now free. And now it's his turn to leave his cage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sultan walks back and forth in his throne room. "Oh where does he get it from? Neither of his parents were this stubborn." He sighed. A shadow suddenly falls over him. Startled, he looks behind himself and sees Boris. "Oh Boris. I'm in need of your wisdom." After he was made Sultan, Boris took over as the royal advisor.

Boris bows low. "What is it you wish of me your highness?"

"It's this suitor business. Kai absolutely refuses to take a wife or husband. I'm a my wits-end here."

Boris thinks for a moment, then says, "Perhaps I can find some sort of solution to this problem but,"

"But what? Is there something you need?"

"I need the mystic blue diamond." Explained Boris, pointedly looking at the ring on the Sultan's finger.

Mr. D looked down at the ring. "My ring? But it's been in this family for years, I can't give it to just anyone."

"But your highness. It's a necessary item in order for me to find the prince a suitor." He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens; Boris's voice slows down and deepens. The Sultan's eyes get a hypnotized look. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Everything…will…be fine," repeats Mr. D, still hypnotized.

"The diamond." Reminds Boris.

"Here Boris, whatever you need will be fine." He removes the ring and hands it to his advisor. The room returns too normal as Boris pulls back the staff.

"You are most gracious my liege. Good day to you." Says Boris as he leaves. He walks out of the room, heading for his own chambers. The quiet parrot on his shoulder suddenly speaks again. "How much longer until we finally take over this dump?"

"Soon." Assures Boris. "Don't worry my pet. We are so close to my goal to be Sultan. And then nothing will stand in my way." He starts laughing evilly as he goes through the door leading to his chambers and disappears from sight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The beautiful courtyard is covered by the dark blanket of night. But not all is quiet as a dark figure sneaks through. Kai looks around to make sure none of the guards are around.

Once he reaches the palace wall, which is covered by vines, he starts to climb it when he feels a tug on the black cloak he's wearing.

Turning around, he sees Dranzer, her feathers puffing up as she grabs the cloak in her beak, trying to keep him from going. He gives her a big hug, nuzzling his face into her warm feathers.

"Oh Dranzer. I know you don't want me to go, but I can't stay here any longer. I can't take having my life lived for me." He told her. "But I want you to do something for me girl." The phoenix cooed at him curiously. "Although he annoys me sometimes, I want you to watch and protect Mr. D. He's the only family I've had since my parents died." She nodded. "I'll miss you." He stroked her head one last time, before pulling the hood up to cover his head and face.

He started climbing the wall again, being helped by Dranzer. Once he reaches the top, he looks back down at Dranzer, who looked at him with sad eyes. "Good bye." He whispered before he disappeared over the wall.

TBC…

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. The fourth chapter is when Kai and Tala finally meet, so that should be interesting.

Tell me what you think and I'll try to update real soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting and Trouble Stirs

**Chapter 4: The Meeting and Trouble Stirs**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: I do not own anything to do with the movie or anime.

Kai: Thank god for that.

TOF: Meanie. Oh, and I'm so sorry, I slacked big time on this story, I never meant to! Please forgive me!

Kai: Hm, I think they should let you squirm for a bit.

TOF: You're mean Kai. Anyway enjoy this story and I hope to see some reviews!

* * *

Kai strolled down the streets of the kingdom. His hood had fallen, he figured that since no one has seen what the prince looks like no one will recognize him except for those in the palace that visit the streets a lot such as the palace messengers and guards. He'll just have to make sure he avoids them.

He looked around curiously, quite intrigued with what he saw. Kids played together in the streets while their parents worked behind various market stalls to make some money.

The only thing that bothered him was all the people stuffing things in his face, trying to sell the items.

"Beads! Come get your beads right here!"

"Would the lovely young man like a lovely necklace, for a lovely lady?"

He only snapped when a merchant shoved a smelly fish in front of his face.

"Fresh fish! You catch em you buy em!"

Kai glared at the man and accidentally walked into a guy who was eating fire for a magic trick, and then accidentally swallowed it.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked, looking at the man with a bit of concern.

The guy burped out fire. "Yea, just a little heart burn." He replied thumping his chest as he coughed.

Kai's eyes widen comically, and then he walks away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile a certain street rat was about to steal his breakfast.

"Ready?" Tala asked, looking down at his wolf companion.

Wolborg nodded.

"Go." He whispered.

Wolborg ran into the street and stopped in front of a melon stall. Putting on the kicked puppy face, he whined and scratched at the wood of the stall.

The owner of the cart looked over the front of his cart, and then looked down at Wolborg. Scowling at the sight of the dirty dog, he came around to the front making shooing motions with his hands.

"Shoo! Shoo you mutt!" he said, not wanting this dog anywhere near his stall of fresh melons.

The small wolf barked and whined.

The man growled and stalked towards the animal, which had begun to back away. He made more shooing motions with his hands as he backed the animal farther and father away from his cart.

Meanwhile, while he was distracted with trying to get a filthy looking dog away from his fruit, Tala snuck over to his cart and managed to grab two melons.

Waving a hand signal at Wolborg as he left, Tala dashed back into an alley and climbed onto a roof, just above the street.

Wolborg joined him later, after escaping the man.

"Good job boy." Tala grinned splitting one of the fruits open, giving half to Wolborg and taking the other half.

As Tala greedily ate his half of the food he spotted a duel haired beauty walking around.

Tala swallowed a piece of the melon in one gulp, knowing he was lucky not to choke, and watched the beauty closer.

The young male had duel colored hair, wild slate in the front and long dark blue in the back. He also had very smooth and soft looking pale skin with blue shark fin markings on his cheeks. His body, though hidden by a cloak, still looked slim and tiny but with a hidden strength. But what captured Tala the most was the stunning pair of fiery crimson eyes.

"Whoa…" Tala muttered, thinking he was seeing an angel.

Wolborg looked towards his partner then towards the boy in the streets and rolled his eyes, growling slightly in annoyance.

Tala's own blue eyes followed the boy as he walked. 'He's so beautiful.' He thought. But when he saw the male stop and take an apple off a stall to give to a younger boy his immediate thought was, 'Oh shit!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai was wondering around the market place, unaware of the blue eyes watching him. Suddenly, Kai noticed a little boy standing on his toes, trying to reach an apple from a fruit cart. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Tears streamed down his face, and Kai was just able to hear the little boy's stomach growling.

Not thinking of the consequences, the prince walked quickly over and grabbed an apple off of the cart and handed it to the little boy.

"Here, take this." He said gently, trying to coax the boy into taking it. Carefully the child did and smiled brightly up at Kai.

"Thank you mister." He said gratefully and then he disappeared into the streets.

Suddenly, a large shadow came over him. Turning around, he saw a large man towering over him. The man didn't look very happy; his already ugly face was twisted even more so into a scowl and his huge muscled arms were crossed over his chest.

"You better be able to pay for that." he said.

"Pay?" asked Kai a bit mystified when it hit him. 'Shit! I forgot.' He forgot to bring money; he had forgotten that in the city, you must pay for everything, no matter what it is.

"No one steals from my cart." The man said stepping closer to Kai.

Kai stepped back as the man came to close for his liking. "I'm sorry sir but I don't have any money."

"Really? Then I'll have to get my profit another way." Kai shivered when he saw the man's eyes drift up and down his body, as if he were nothing more than a piece of meat being studied. Suddenly the large man grabbed Kai's arm in a tight grip and started tugging him towards the cart.

"No wait! Stop! What are you doing?" asked Kai desperately as he struggled to get the man to let go.

"Look kid, I could just chop your hand off, but you're to pretty to damage in such a way. You're body should be pay enough. Besides," the man licked his lips, making Kai give him a face of disgust. "I've never seen someone so beautiful before, it's only fair."

"Please wait," said Kai trying to pull away. "Let me go home, you'll have your money by sundown. I promise."

"Sorry, to late."

He continued pulling Kai towards his cart, as the young prince struggled. He looked around for someone; anyone to help but everyone ignored the scene. The grip on his arm tightened as he struggled.

"Get off!" he shouted and slammed his foot hard onto his attacker's causing the man to yelp from the sudden pain but not relinquish his hold.

"Why you little bitch." The man muttered, bringing his other hand up to strike the younger boy.

Kai stopped and prepared himself for the strike but when he didn't feel it, he looked up and saw that another person had grabbed the man's wrist in time.

This person had the most brilliant and icy blue eyes he had ever seen and odd red hair. He was quite a bit taller than Kai himself who stood at 5'7", and looked to be a bit older to.

"Thank you my kind sir, I've been looking everywhere for him." Said Tala as he pulled Kai from the man.

"What are you doing?" whispered Kai to Tala.

"Saving you. So just play along." The red head grinned and Kai thought for a second that this stranger was pretty hot with that look, but then he immediately got rid of that thought.

"You know this pretty little thing?" the guy asked as Tala pushed Kai behind him.

"This 'pretty little thing' you call him is my brother." Tala lied smoothly.

"He doesn't look anything like you." Argued the man.

"We're half brothers, same father, different mothers."

"He stole an apple from my cart. He needs to pay for it."

"I'm sorry but he's new around here and doesn't really understand how things work. He comes from a place that does this whole "Buy now; pay later" thing." He explained slowly leading Kai away from the man who dared to try to hurt the angel.

"I still want my money or some kind of pay you little-" but the sound of piles of apples falling to the ground filled the air causing the man to turn around and see a small white wolf sitting on a pile of apples, with two in his mouth.

"My apples!" cried the mad as he raced over to his apples.

Tala grabbed Kai's hand and raced off into an alley, Wolborg following behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boris was in his lab, and carefully placed Dickinson's ring on a marble pillar.

"Spin the wheel Iago! NOW!" barked Boris.

Iago obeyed and quickly spun the wheel, making his wings tired.

Lighting was formed and zapped Dickinson's ring making an image form inside the diamond.

"The diamond inside the ring will show us the person who can enter the cave...then Agrabah will be ours..."

The diamond showed a teen with red hair and blue eyes walking along a rooftop with a familiar looking boy beside him.

"What's this? He's with the Prince?" Boris grinned.

"This could come to our advantage..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala had quickly taken Kai to the roof of a building. He knew better then anyone it was safer to move around the rooftops where no one could see you. And if someone did chance a glance, you could always duck.

"Watch your step." He cautioned the prince as he helped him onto the rooftop without tripping.

Once on the rooftop Kai tapped Tala on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Kai whispered shyly, diverting his eyes to the ground. "for…for saving me back there."

"Eh it was nothing. I couldn't let that guy do what he was going to do to you... or anyone for the matter." Answered the redhead, Wolborg barking in agreement. Quietly the three made their way across the rooftop. "So are you new here? I haven't seen you around." He asked grabbing a pole and with Wolborg, he vaulted over to the next building.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Kai.

"Well you do sort of stand out." Said Tala gazing at the smaller boy across from him. When Kai stared back, Tala blushed a little bit, realizing what he said. "I…I mean uh, you don't seem to realize how dangerous this place can be." Explained Tala grabbing a plank and laying it between the buildings for Kai to walk over, when suddenly a shadow passes over him. He looks up nothing's there. He looks to where Kai is, or was but found the younger teen gone.

Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, Tala turned to look behind him and saw Kai standing there, pole in hand. His and Wolborg eyes bulge in surprise.

Kai smirked and threw the redhead the pole. "I'm a fast learner."

"Err…right then." Said Tala collecting himself and ignoring the many voices in his head whispering about how this boy is a perfect match for him. 'I barely know him.' "Come on, this way." They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go.

"Whoa, watch your head. Be careful." Cautioned Tala.

"So you live here by yourself?" asked Kai as they entered the small place Tala and Wolborg resided in. It was inside an old, old, old building that had beams falling at odd angles from the ceiling and whatever furniture had been inside was starting its slow decay.

"Yeah, me and Wolborg have the whole place to ourselves. We come and go as we please."

Kai smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

"Admittedly it's not the fanciest spot, but the view is spectacular." That said, the redhead pulled away the curtain covering the window to reveal a fabulous sight of the whole town glowing in the setting sun while the palace loomed over the tiny houses. Kai gazed out the window in awe at first, though his expression faded at seeing the palace.

"It's beautiful."

"Ever wonder what it would be like to live in the palace?" Tala continued, not even noticing Kai's drop in mood.

"I can only imagine," Kai said; seating himself on the window ledge, back to the view.

"Servants doing whatever you say," Tala went on.

"Telling you where to go and how to act and how to dress," Kai said quietly, more to himself.

"Wouldn't have to steal food or run from guards all the time like here."

"Wouldn't have to think for yourself or make a choice on your own."

"I swear it's like I'm-"

"You're just-"

"Trapped," the two said in unison. They glanced at the other in surprise for a moment. Kai was the first to look away, his face burning red. Tala grinned, thinking the angel was cute when he blushed. Still smiling, the redhead pulled a swiped apple from his vest (he took them from Wolborg), tossing it lazily between his hands.

"So where are you from anyway?" Tala asked curiously.

Kai grimaced. "It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going back, not if I can help it." Muttered Kai.

"But what about your family? Won't your parents-" Kai cut him off before he could continue.

"My parents are dead and I don't have any siblings. My guardian is forcing me to get married." Kai explained.

"Oh." Said Tala in understanding. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." He whispered looking away from the scenery and at Tala. Tala looked back and for a moment, time seemed to stop.

Wolborg looked at the two humans in front of him and growled in annoyance. This whole scene was just cheesy in his opinion.

The wolf's growling caught Kai's attention. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Tala looked at Wolborg, surprised by his growling. "Wolborg uh… says that's not really fair." This made Wolborg blink then growl at his human. That is not what he's saying.

"Did he?"

"…Yeah." Said Tala getting a bit flustered.

"Does Wolborg have anything else to say?"

"Well uh… he wishes there was something he could do to help."

Kai smiled lightly. "Hmm, tell him that's very…sweet."

The two had been getting closer and closer. Tala leaned in, his face getting closer to Kai's, who welcomed the closeness. The prince's eyes shut, waiting for the kiss he knew the redhead would give him. Just as their lips touched, they are interrupted by a loud voice.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The boys stood up quickly. "They're after me!" turning to each other in shock they said. "They're after you?!"

"Mr. D. must have sent them." Kai muttered to himself.

"Do you trust me?" Tala said suddenly.

"What?" asked Kai confusedly.

"Do you trust me?" Tala asked more firmly, holding out his hand.

"Yes…" Kai replied taking Tala's hand in his.

"Then hang on tight." Tala instructed pulling Kai into his arms and jumping out the window, Wolborg following right behind them. Kai gasped and clung to the older teen whose arms wrapped them-selves tightly around Kai's lithe frame as they streaked through the air, falling straight through the first couple of canvases.

"Get down to the ground immediately!" ordered the captain. "Don't let them escape but do not hurt them. They are to be brought to the palace unharmed."

Finally, Tala and Kai hit the bottom of the alleyway, thankfully landing on a pile of sawdust. They scrambled to their feet and attempted to run into the street, but found both exits blocked by guards. Before they could do anything else, one of the biggest guards, one that had frequently come in contact with the redhead, had Tala's hands behind his back and one arm across the boy's throat.

"We just keep running into each other don't we street rat?" he said sourly. Tala tried his best to resist, but found it little use seeing as the guard was so much bigger then him.

He heard barking and saw another guard holding a struggling Wolborg, who was then shoved in a bag.

Kai raced to the guard holding Tala and started pounding his fists against the man's burly arm in an attempted to free the older teen.

"Get your paws off of him." Demanded the young prince. The guard's angry gaze fell on the smaller form, not recognizing his prince at first since the hood of Kai's cloak had fallen over his head during the fall.

"Well look at what we've got here men, a street mouse." Laughed the guard throwing Kai over to two other guards.

"Maybe we can have some fun with him." Laughed another.

"I don't know, he seems real attached to that street rat, but we could always brake him out of it." Said another.

Kai glared and kicked his feet out, hitting both guards in the shins, causing them gasp from the sudden pain and let go of him.

Looking back at Tala, Kai jumped at the guard still holding the redhead and started clawing and punching his arm. "Let him go, he did nothing wrong!" he shouted.

"How cute, your little playmate is coming to save you." He smacked Kai away hard, making the young teen fall to the ground with a cry.

"Don't you touch him!" Tala screamed, doubling his struggling efforts, again feeling that need to protect the angel from those who wish to cause him harm.

Kai, furious, got to his feet, glaring daggers at the guards.

"I said unhand him!" he demanded throwing off his hood. "By order of the prince!"

"P-Prince Kai?" the guards stop and bow, forcing Tala to bow as well.

"The prince?" whispered Tala staring unbelievably at the younger teen, the prince.

The captain of the guards came forward. "What are you doing outside of the palace? And with this street rat?"

"That's not of your concern. Now do as I command, release him!" his crimson eyes flashing in anger.

The captain, noticing this, quickly said. "Well I would Prince Kai, but these orders come from Lord Boris. You'll have to take it up with him." He said, following the guards as they hauled Wolborg and Tala off.

"Oh believe me, I will." Whispered Kai, as he followed the guards back to the palace, the pissed off look never leaving his face.

Tala stared blankly at the ground as the guards hauled him off. He couldn't believe it. The teen he had saved from the merchant, shown his home to, and nearly kissed was the prince, the prince of the entire kingdom.

'I'll never stand a chance now.' He thought gloomily, realizing he could never have the beautiful crimson-eyed angel.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I'd like to say again that I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I've been really busy with work, my new boyfriend (things are going really good. I actually think I'm in love with this one), and I've been sick for the last week or two.

So I'm going to try to update real soon ok, I won't make any promises as to when so please be patient with me.

Don't forget to review; I worked really hard on this chapter since I made everyone wait so long.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lie and an Offer

**Chapter 5: A Lie and an Offer**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: I do not own Beyblade or the movie.

Kai: There, now was that so hard?

TOF: Harder than you can imagine. So I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Boris walked out of his secret lab located behind a bookcase. He looked around as he slowly closed the entrance.

"Boris!" came the yell of a displeased prince.

When the man saw the young teen marching towards him, he slammed the entrance shut, trapping Iago in the process.

"Ack! Boris I'm stuck!" squawked the parrot.

"Quite you fool." Hissed Boris as he turned his attention to Kai. "How may I be of service my Prince?" he asked, bowing, using his cape to cover the door.

Iago breathed heavily trying to regain air in his crushed lungs, desperately pulling Boris's robe.

"A man was arrested today at the market, on your orders!" Kai growled, his crimson eyes blazing.

"I am in charge of keeping peace in Agrabah. That filth was a criminal."

"What was his crime?" asked Kai, his still blazing eyes, narrowing.

"Boris…I…can't…breathe…" gasped Iago, as he struggled to get loose.

"Why, kidnapping the Prince of course." Boris smiled, while carefully glaring at the parrot from the corner of his eye.

"Sir…if you could…" Iago breathed, and suddenly Boris kicked Iago inside and shut the door.

"Argh! That hurt!" he yelled from inside. No one heard him however.

"But he didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" shouted Kai.

Boris smiled apologetically. "Oh, then we'll go to the dungeons and…oh no!" he gasped as if just realizing something. "I'm afraid it's already to late."

"What do you mean?" asked Kai carefully.

"I'm afraid that the sentence has already been carried out…"

"Which is…?"

"Death,"

Kai gasped and his eyes widen.

"By beheading." Finished the older man.

Hearing that, blazing crimson eyes died. The prince turned his eyes to the ground. He felt like a little part of him had just died as well. "How could you just…" he whispered.

"I am so sorry Prince Kai." Boris whispered, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Kai hissed, pushing Boris's hand off him. "You… you monster." He snarled before running out of the room, heading towards the garden.

Boris turned back to the door and opened it, allowing Iago to fly out and land on his shoulder.

"So…how'd he take it?" asked the animal.

"I thought he took it rather well." Boris replied, smirking sadistically.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai sat in his favorite spot in the garden, by the fountain.

He kept imagining the older teens red hair, amazing blue eyes, the way he spoke and held himself. Kai frowned and shook his head to relieve himself of the image of the older teen leaning in to kiss him.

Suddenly, Kai felt soft feathers brushing up against his cheek. Looked up his saw his faithful friend Dranzer sitting beside him. She rubbed her beak against his cheek and cooed comfortingly to him as if asking, _"Why are you crying?"_

"It's all my fault Dranzer." He sniffed slightly, feeling tears running down his cheeks. "It's my fault he's gone and I…I didn't even know his name…"

Dranzer sighed and continued to comfort the young prince through his sudden heartbreak.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in a dank, cold dungeon, Tala sits against the wall petting Wolborg who was sitting in his lap.

"I can't believe he's the prince." He muttered. "Jeeze, I must have sounded so stupid to him." He muttered again, sounding rather depressed.

Wolborg looked up at him and growled lightly as if saying, _"We've never trusted anyone before, here's why."_

Tala sighed. "But he was so beautiful. He seemed like someone I could trust but who cares, I mean it's not like I'll ever see him again. I'm a street rat and he's a prince who has to get married to another prince or princess."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy…" whispered a sinister sounding voice.

Tala and Wolborg turned their heads to the side and saw an old bald man with beady eyes, some missing teeth, a long white beard and ragged looking clothes.

"Who are you?" asked Tala looking at the man curiously.

"A prisoner like yourself." Said the man quietly. "But we could be more…"

"What do you mean?" asked the street rat, moving a bit closer to the man.

"There's a cave called the Cave of Wonders, and it's filled with more treasure than in your wildest dreams. Certainly more than enough treasure to impress that sweet little prince of yours." Explained the man.

"But the law says that the prince can only marry-" but the man cut Tala off before he could finish.

"That shouldn't matter my dear boy, after all the man who has the gold makes the rules…" the man grinned.

"Why do you want me to get it?" asked Tala, a bit suspicious of this man. But the thought of getting Prince Kai to be with him was taking over.

"Come on a strong body and a brave character, how could I not?"

Wolborg growled, he really didn't trust this man, he didn't smell right. And the small wolf always trusts his nose.

"I guess but…one problem, we're in here, the treasure's out there,"

The man chuckled darkly, and pushed out a couple of bricks in the dungeon wall creating a large hole big enough for them to crawl through.

"Coming?" the man asked.

Tala looked at his wolf companion and then they followed the man through the hole.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I know that chapter wasn't very long, but I just really wanted to get it done. I'm starting the next one but I'm not going to make any promises about when it's going to be done and posted.

So, please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Cave

**Chapter 6: Into the Cave**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: I do not own Beyblade.

Kai: Well duh.

TOF: Shut up Kai. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Quick Note: I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. But my computer was being a pain in the butt and it actually stopped working. I got a laptop though and transferred everything over to it. The bad thing was that I lost a couple of my stories and had to rewrite them. This chapter was one of the ones I had lost.**

**So again, please forgive me!**

* * *

Mr. D searched the palace for Kai. He checked the garden but he only found it shrouded in the darkness of night. He checked Kai's room. He saw him crying on the bed. "Kai? Kai what's wrong?" asked Mr. Dickinson as he walked over to where Kai sat on his bed, Dranzer beside him.

"Boris…he's done something… terrible…" muttered Kai, tear stains on his cheeks and tears still building in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kai. We'll set this straight." Whispered Mr. D as he sat beside Kai. "Now tell me everything."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala and Wolborg followed the elderly man on horses, across the harsh winds and darkness of the desert. They soon made it to a large hill, a tiger's head awaiting their arrival. It glared down at them, though it mainly focused on Tala.

"Who be the one to enter the Cave of Wonders?"

Tala got off the horse, Wolborg following behind, and approached the tiger head. "It is I…Tala. I wish to enter."

The head glared down at Tala for a moment, and then nodded. "You may proceed. But be warned, touch nothing but the lamp!" he opened his mouth, allowing the two access.

They wandered into the mouth and down the many stairs, hearing the man shout after him. "Remember boy! Bring me the lamp and then the reward is yours!"

Wolborg stayed close to Tala, as the reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around at the treasure filled room. Never before had either of them seen so much gold, silver and jewels in one place. Wolborg started getting a bit excited. He then spotted a golden dog bowl and immediately raced towards it.

Tala growled. "WOLBORG!" this caused the small wolf to stop dead in his tracks. He looked back at Tala guiltily. "Remember, we are to touch nothing. Now lets go get that lamp." The wolf nodded and followed after the red head.

Wolborg stopped suddenly, when he felt as if something was following them. He turned around to look behind him but saw nothing. He continued forward when he felt the feeling again. He turned around quickly, lashing out and grabbing a hold of whatever was following them.

There was a struggle, before Wolborg let go and ran to Tala barking his head off.

"What's gotten into you?" Tala asked. Wolborg turned to look behind them, Tala following his gaze when he saw it. A big, blue and red carpet floating there, nursing what seemed to be chewed up bits of it.

Wolborg growled at it, causing the carpet to back away.

Tala looked on curiously, He had never seen a flying carpet before, only heard stories about them. "Hey wait," he said softly, and the carpet stopped moving back. "It's ok, we won't hurt you." The carpet came closer to Tala, trusting the red head. It circled him, making Tala laugh.

"Do you think you could help us find a lamp?" The carpet started spinning quickly around them, and pointing with one of the red tassels into another tunnel. Then it flew off, signaling for the two new comers to follow.

"He must know where the lamp is. Come on Wolborg!"

The two quickly followed after the carpet. They ran through the halls of the sandy cavern, seeing many jewels imbedded within the walls, when suddenly they stopped.

Tala looked down at his friend. "Stay here. And don't touch anything. I mean it this time." Wolborg nodded and watched as Tala jumped onto one of the many stepping-stones in the water. He made his way to the lamp that sat at the top of a very steep looking hill. He climbed it carefully, not wanting to fall off. With every step he took, he was getting closer to his target.

Wolborg sat around, waiting in boredom. He looked around, desperate for something to do, when he spotted it. Sitting on a small hill, was a huge pure gold dog bone. As if in a trance, he started walking towards it, wanting so much to have the perfect looking bone.

Their new companion carpet, desperately tried to stop the wolf from touching the treasure, but he seemed bound and determined to have it.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Tala finally reached the top of the hill. He stared at the lamp in front of him. It was smooth, seeming to be made out of very fine gold. He touched, picking it up gently as if afraid to damage the breakable looking thing.

'I wonder why that guy wants this lamp so badly.' Tala wondered as he turned to head back down the hill when he saw it. "Wolborg! NO!" Wolborg looked up at him, the bone sitting in his jaw.

Soon, the floor began to shake and lava began erupting from beneath them. A loud voice boomed over the roar of the lava. "You have betrayed my trust! You have not kept your word! Now perish!"

Wolborg dropped the bone, which soon melted away into nothing.

Tala ran down from the top of the hill, lava erupting from the river. He ran faster and faster, the hill then turned into a rocky slide, Tala falling back and sliding down it. He was then thrust into the air, over the river of lava. 'Oh man, this isn't going to be pretty.' He screamed as he came closer and closer to the lava.

Carpet, reacted quickly, forcing the wolf onto him and raced towards Tala, catching him. Tala gasped as he felt the smooth material of the carpet beneath him. He then looked down at Wolborg and scowled. "Jeeze, what were you thinking?" but the animal only whimpered and held onto Tala as tight as possible with his mouth and paws.

Tala rubbed the carpet. "Thanks for saving us." He held onto the edges tightly as carpet made various maneuvers in the air, dodging the falling rocks and bubbling lava. They made it through the cavern, moving swiftly now that they were so close to the exit.

But then a boulder suddenly came flying out of nowhere and smashed into carpet, knocking it to the ground, leaving Tala hanging by the edge of the exit with Wolborg clutching his back.

He saw the elderly man standing there. "Please help us!"

The man held out his hand. "First give me the lamp."

Tala growled softly, as he gave the man the object, while struggling to keep hold on the ledge.

The man smirked. "You have done well boy. Now for your reward." He pulled out a hidden dagger, placing it down hear Tala's neck.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked in shock.

"You've done what I needed you for. There's no reason to keep you around." The man laughed.

Wolborg suddenly growled, and managed to leap up from Kai's back and attack the man, biting and clawing at him. The old man screamed and grabbed the wolf by the neck and threw him down into the cave. Tala looked up at the man with wide eyes as he was suddenly pushed into the cave, falling and being consumed by darkness.

The man laughed as the café disappeared into the sand and pulled off his cloak, revealing Boris. He went through his cloak, finally, it was all his. His searching soon became desperate, as he couldn't find the treasure.

It was gone!

"No! Where is it?! NOOOO!" he fell to his knees as he realized that the lamp was gone.

* * *

TOF: Again, I am so sorry that it took me so long. But I'm glad that I finally got this chapter up. I feel a bit better now.

Kai: Tenshi wants you to remember to read and review. Though I don't care if you do or not.

TOF: Shut up Kai. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon so please be patient and also please tell me what you think of this story so far.


	7. Chapter 7: A Genie!

**Chapter 7: A Genie?!**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Ok, I don't own Beyblade… or Aladdin for that matter.

Kai: She finally willingly admits it.

TOF: (pouts) Shut up Kai. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter. Its short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. You get to meet the person who plays the genie!

* * *

Tala groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "God that really hurt." He muttered. He then looked around. It was a dark cave with many endless tunnels. "Where are we?" he wondered. He shook his head and stood, trying to get a better look at everything.

He looked to the left and saw carpet floating in place, probably waiting for him to wake up and on his other side was Wolborg who was sitting, his tail wagging behind him.

"I don't know why you're so happy pup." He said. "That stupid two-faced freak tricked us. And I willingly walked into it." He sighed and sat down in font of the wolf, carpet coming up beside him. "Well whoever the hell he was, he got what he wanted."

But then Wolborg started barking and ran off around a corner. "Wolborg what are you doing?" the red head asked but he didn't make any moves to stand up.

Then the white wolf came back, dragging something along with him. Tala's eyes widened when he saw that it was the golden lamp that the man had been after. He took it from Wolborg and laughed. "You sneaky little thief." The wolf yipped happily.

"I wonder what this thing does anyway." He shook it. Nothing happened. He couldn't understand why the man had wanted this lamp. What was so special about it? He sighed. Oh well. Maybe if he found a way out of here he could sell it. "Hm, it could use a bit of a shinning though." He muttered, rubbing the lamp with his vest.

He gasped when suddenly the lamp began to shake. Fireworks erupted from the lamp, shooting out everywhere, causing Wolborg and carpet to hide behind Tala in fright. A figure then rose from the lamp. It was huge. But then it began to shrink down revealing pale skin, violet hair, matching eyes and lavender parachute pants with a lavender vest to match. He stood there shaking his head. "WHOA! Ten thousand years can give you SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK!" he rubbed his neck and cracked it. Then moved closer to Tala, shaking his hand. "So how's it going? It's nice to finally meet my new master!"

Tala shook his head, pulling his hand away. "Wait, wait, wait… I'm your... master?" The young man nodded. "So tell me, who are you? And how the hell did you fit into that lamp?" he asked curiously.

Wolborg and carpet slowly came out from behind Tala.

"What?! Are you calling me fat?" he then looked down at his abdomen. "Hm, now that you mention it, I am on the unfit side," he muttered thoughtfully. Then he grinned at Tala. "By the way, I'm Bryan then genie of this lamp!" he did a mock bow.

Tala shook his head in shock. How was it that a thief and street rat like him had come to possess a genie's lamp? "Err…" Tala cleared his throat. "I'm Tala and this is Wolborg," the wolf barked. "And carpet is a new friend."

Bryan's excited eyes fell on the carpet. "Hey, carpet! Nice to see you again buddy! How long has it been now?" carpet happily swirled around him.

Tala coughed to get his attention. "So, how does this whole thing work?"

"Hm, well now that I think about it, I should tell you the rules." He took a seat on a chair that magically appeared. "Okay. You get three wishes. Here's rule number one! There is no wishing for more wishes so don't even try it." He then stood. "Rule number two! I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else! " he stared hard at Tala to make sure he was listening. "And rule number three! I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not the prettiest sight you see, so that is a major NO!" he then smiled. "But other than that, you got it."

Tala suddenly smirked. He had an idea. "You mean we have limits on our wishes?" he turned his back to the genie. "Is that some sort of genie joke." Then he suddenly sighed. "Come on Wolborg. We should find a way out of here. I bet he couldn't get us out of this cave."

When Bryan gasped, Tala's smirk widened.

"Oh! So that's how it is. Are you referring to me? Cos if you are, you're sadly mistaken. You're getting out of this cave whether you like it or not, so SIT DOWN!" Tala and Wolborg sat on carpet, Bryan sitting in front of them with his lamp.

"Now please keep your hands, arms and feet inside of the ride at all times." He woo hooed. "And we're outta here!" carpet shot up into the air, crashing through the cavern wall, leaving a burning hole in the rock formation and disappearing into the distance.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I know that this chapter was super short but it was midnight when I was writing it.

I made Bryan the genie because I didn't know where to put him and I thought that he suited the role.

So please, send me reviews and tell me what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Plan and the First Wish

**Chapter 8: An Evil Plan and the First Wish**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: I don't own Beyblade or Aladdin. Why do I have to keep saying it?

Kai: Because, it's what keeps the lawyers away.

TOF: (pouts) Anyway, I decided to get chapter eight done and uploaded as quick as I could since the last chapter was so short. So I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Early morning came as the sun began to appear. Stalls were being set up for business and their owners kept watchful eyes on the streets, looking around for customers.

The palace was the first building in the city that the sun touched and warmed. The servants in the palace soon became very busy as the new day started.

Boris walked down the halls. The sultan had come to him the night before, demanding a meeting to talk about Boris's actions. Iago sat quietly on his shoulder. He then stopped at a pair of large wooden doors that led into the throne room. He pushed the doors open and stepped in; the sultan and Kai were standing in the centre of the room, waiting.

Mr. D got right to the point. "Boris, this is an outrage. Why if it weren't for all your years of loyal service… from now on, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me before they are beheaded." Said Mr. D quite angrily. In some parts, yes he did understand Boris's reasoning's for what he did but Mr. D is still the sultan and he needs to be informed about these things.

"I assure you, your highness it won't happen again." Said Boris emotionlessly.

"Well then. Kai, Boris, lets put all this messy business behind us."

Boris then bowed towards Kai. "My humblest apologies to you as well my prince." He takes Kai's hand to kiss it but the boy quickly pulls away from him.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry," started Kai, glaring heatedly at Boris. "When I become sultan I will have the power to get rid of you."

"So it's all settled then." Said the sultan, coming between them. "Now Kai, getting back to this suitor business," he turned to talk to Kai, but found him already on his way out the door. "Kai? Kai!" and he ran after him.

When they were alone, Boris growled loudly. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

Iago snorted. "To think, we got to keep kissing up to that chump and the stupid brat for the rest of our lives…"

"No, just until he finds a chump wife or husband. Then he'll have us banished or beheaded." They both made faces of disgust at that.

"Hey wait a minute," Iago said suddenly. "What if you were the chump husband?"

Boris looked at Iago on his shoulder, insulted. "Excuse me?"

"Look, if you marry the prince then you'll become the sultan." The parrot explained.

"Hm, marry the brat and become sultan? The idea has merit." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Yes! Yes! And then we'll drop papa-in-law and the brat of a cliff!"

Boris laughed along with the parrot. "Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A fair distance from the city flew Tala, and Wolborg on the carpet, Bryan flying next to them. "Here is our destination. Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Tala and Wolborg hopped off carpet. Bryan landed next to them and crossed his arms. "Well now, how was that Mr. Doubting Master?"

Tala chuckled. "Well you sure showed me good. Now about my three wishes…"

Bryan gave Tala a look that said 'Are you stupid?' "Excuse me? Do my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one boy!"

Tala laughed. "Actually I didn't really wish myself out of that cave." He kept laughing, slapping his hand onto Bryan's shoulder. "You did that all on your own."

Bryan went to protest when he realized that Tala was right. 'Well shit.' He turned into a little purple sheep. "Well don't I feel sheepish." He gave a light glare in Tala's direction. "Alight you baaaad boy. But no more freebies." Then he changed back.

"Wow, three whole wishes." Tala muttered. 'What would I wish for?' he thought. But then he wondered something. "Hey Bryan, what would you wish for?"

Bryan's eyes became sad as he looked at the red head. "Well if it was up to me… no I can't." Tala tiled his head, curious. Bryan sighed. "Freedom."

Tala rose and eyebrow. "You're a prisoner? But how?"

Bryan looked away and across the distant desert. "It's all fine and good, the whole genie gig with ultimate infinite power. But limited space." Then he looked to the clear blue sky. "But oh to be free, that would be a dream come true. Not go: What do you need master? But to have all the freedom that I want." He then sat down on a tree stump. "But who am I kidding, that would never happen."

Tala smiled and stepped towards the genie, Wolborg and carpet along with him. "I could set you free. I mean, they are me three wishes after all."

Bryan gave a dry smile. "Yeah right. As if any master would free a genie."

Tala stepped forward. "You don't believe me?" he stuck his hand out. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third to set you free. Deal?" Bryan looked at Tala's hand and smiled as he took it.

He then stood. "So! What would you like me to do for you today master?"

Tala looked down, smiling lightly as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Well, you see, there's this guy…"

Bryan held his hand up. "Don't forget, I can't make people fall in love."

"Oh but Bryan you don't understand! He's so smart and fun and…"

"Pretty?" Bryan cut in.

"Beautiful," said Tala. "With a personality to match… and those… those fiery crimson eyes!" he sighed happily as he thought about his prince. "But he's the prince. The only way I would be noticed was if I was a…" he then stopped and smiled, looking up at Bryan. "Ok, I know this is crazy but, could you turn me into a prince?"

Bryan smiled. He then pulled a big thick book out of nowhere and looked through it. "No is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

Tala laughed again. "Bryan! I wish for you to make me into a prince!"

"OH YEAH!! WOO HOO!" He then did a weird model change, having a store clerks clothes on with a measuring tape around his neck. "Now let's see what we can do with this... those pants will have to go, and that vest! Now... WALAH!" he flicked his wrist making Tala's clothes change.

Tala smirked and looked into a mirror Bryan supplied for him. He wore a white suit with gold lacing around the shoulder and arm seams. Black leather boots came up to his mid shins over his pant legs. He also wore a matching hat that Bryan had somehow made fit over Tala's hair. All in all, he looked rather dashing and handsome.

Bryan then turned to Wolborg. He smiled down at the small wolf pup who barked excitedly at him. "Now we just have you." Bryan flicked his wrist again and suddenly Wolborg grew in a huge white wolf, big enough that Tala could easily ride him and have a hard time getting off and on. His fur became much more silky and shiny. Wolborg gave a low loud bark, happy with the change.

Carpet flew around them all, excitedly.

Bryan smirked. "You've got the clothes and looks. But we're not done yet! I'm going to make sure you stand out like you never have before!"

And fireworks went off everywhere.

TBC…

* * *

There, all done. I decided not to turn Wolborg into an elephant. He's just to cute to do that to. So I settled with just making him bigger.

Oh and one more thing. Either in the next chapter or the one after it will be the scene where Tala and Kai will be flying together on the carpet and I was just wondering if you'd like me to have them sing the song, "A Whole New World"? Let me know in your reviews ok.

Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Tenshi-chan ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Prince Tala

**Chapter 9: Meeting Prince Tala**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: I do not own anything.

Kai: You're getting better at admitting it.

TOF: (huffs) I only admit it because you keep threatening me.

Kai: (shrugs) Whatever works.

TOF: Anyway, I got the ninth chapter done. This story is actually longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Sire!" shouted Boris as he walked into the sultan's office. Mr. D was sitting at his desk signing papers when he looked up and saw his royal vizier come into the room.

"What is it Boris?" he asked getting up from his desk.

"I have found a solution to the problem with young Kai." He explained holding a scroll up.

"Oh really?"

Boris unrolled the scroll and read it out loud. "It says here that, if the prince has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for him."

"But Kai hated all those suitors." Mr. D argued. "How could I choose someone he hates? I don't think he would ever forgive me."

"Not to worry my liege. There is more. If in the event a suitable prince or princess cannot be found, the prince must then be wed to…hm… interesting." He smirked slightly.

"What? Who?"

"The royal vizier! Why that would be…me!" Boris said rolling the scroll back up.

Mr. D looked confused. "But I thought the laws say that the prince can only marry those of high royalty."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." He pulls out his staff and uses it to hypnotize the sultan.

"Yes…desperate measures…." He muttered under control of the spell.

"You will order the prince to marry me."

"I…will order…the prince to…" but then he shook his head, momentarily braking the spell. "But you're so old!"

Boris holds the staff closer. "The prince will marry me." he hissed.

"The prince will marry…" the spell is broken again, but this time by loud noises. "What? What is that?" he laughed as he looked out his window and saw one of the most amazing things he has ever seen. "Boris, you must come and see this!"

Boris walked over to the window and looked down at the village. He saw a huge white wolf making its way towards the palace with a young man sitting on it, waving to the villagers. He smiled, making the girls sigh in awe. There was also a lavender haired man running around in front of the wolf and something flying around them all. It looked like a…carpet?

He turned and saw the sultan already making his way to the throne room. He followed him and they made it just in time to see the strangers burst through the wooden doors.

Tala hopped off Wolborg and bowed to the sultan. "Your majesty, I am Prince Tala and I have journeyed from afar to seek the prince's hand in marriage."

"I'm delighted to meet you Prince Tala. This is Boris my royal vizier. He's delighted to."

"Ecstatic." He said dryly. "I'm afraid Prince Tala that you cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

"This is terrific. If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kai at all." Interrupted Mr. D, already liking the look of this young man.

"I don't trust him sire." Argued Boris. This stupid boy was ruining his plans.

Mr. D waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea. "Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Boris, is that I'm an excellent judge of character. Besides, I'm sure Kai will love this one."

Tala smiled. "And I'm pretty sure that I'll like Prince Kai as well."

"I must disagree you highness." Said Boris. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him so worthy of our prince?"

Tala pushed past Boris, ignoring the evil man's glare. "You're majesty. I am Prince Tala. Just let him meet me. I'm sure I could win him!"

"How dare you?!" They all looked over to another doorway and saw Kai standing there. And he looked angry. Tala winced when he realized that Kai had no doubt just heard them all talking about him like he was nothing more than just an object.

"How dare you all treat me like I am just an object to be given away!" Kai shouted angrily. He had come to see what all the commotion was about and instead, finds them discussing whom would be best to marry him off to. "If anyone will be deciding my future it will be me! I'm not a prize to be won!" he yelled as he walked angrily out of the room.

"Oh dear," Mr. D murmured. Then he turned to the red head. "Don't worry prince Tala. Kai just needs some time to cool down." And the two left the room.

Boris growled. "I think it's about time we said goodbye to Prince Tala."

TBC…

* * *

Ok, chapter nine is officially done. Sorry that it's really short but I just thought that this was the best place to end it.

So please, leave your reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Tenshi-chan ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: A Whole New World

**Chapter 10: A Whole New World**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: I don't own Beyblade, the movie or the song. I still can't believe this story is ten chapters. I really didn't think this story would be so long but oh well.

Kai: Can we get this going already? I have things to do.

TOF: Like what?

Kai: (blushes) It's none of your business.

TOF: (rolls eyes) Uh huh. Ok then. We'll get this done as possible so you can have Miguel all to yourself.

Kai: (blush darkens)

TOF: (sighs) Ok, so I decided to put up this chapter really fast since the last one was so short. So enjoy this chapter!

**Key:**

"**Words" **(Tala singing)

_"Words"_ (Kai singing)

_**"Words"**_ (Both of them)

* * *

Tala punched a tree as he growled. "How could I have been so stupid?" He, Bryan, Wolborg and carpet were outside in the courtyard, right below Kai's balcony. "What am I going to do now? Kai won't even talk to me." He looked over to Bryan who was sitting on Wolborg. "What should I do Bryan?"

"In my opinion I think you should just tell him the truth." Said Bryan.

Tala shook his head. "No I can't do that. Kai would laugh at me if he found out I was just some filthy street rat."

Bryan shrugged. "Then maybe he's not the one for you."

"But he is, I just know it."

Bryan hopped off Wolborg and walked up to Tala. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said. "Then you really ought a be yourself."

Tala chuckled. "Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Ok," he straightened out his clothes and hat. "I'm going to go see him. I got to be cool, smooth, and confident. How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Bryan replied sadly.

Tala got on carpet and they flew up to the balcony where he can just see Kai through the red silk curtains and also another figure next to the prince.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai sat on his bed, Dranzer beside him making noises of comfort. He couldn't believe it. How dare they talk about him like he was a thing, a possession? Yes, he'll admit that that Prince was rather handsome and he seemed familiar but that still doesn't change anything. As far as he's concerned they can all go to hell.

"Prince Kai?" came a distant voice. Dranzer looked over to the balcony and gave an annoyed, protective hawk.

"Who's there?" asked Kai as he got off the bed.

"It's me… Prince Tala." Came the deep voice once again. Kai could hear footsteps approaching. He was coming closer.

"I don't want to see you."

"No, no, please. Give me a chance." But he stopped moving when a very angry phoenix approached him.

"Just go away and leave me alone." Said Kai.

"Down birdie." Said Tala as he took off his hat to shoo the phoenix away. "Come on, take off." He said still trying to brush the creature away from him with his hat.

Kai peeked through the curtain and stared at him. 'He seems familiar.' He thought as he approached the man. "Do I know you?"

Tala's eyes widen and he quickly puts the hat back on. "Uh, no, no." he replied nervously.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You remind me of someone I once met in the market place."

"The market place? I have servants who go there for me. Why I even have servants who to the market place for my servants. So it couldn't have been me you met."

Kai then looked a little disappointed as he realized that the prince was right. "No, I guess not."

"Enough about you Casanova." Tala looked beside him and saw a bee that looked exactly like Bryan. "Talk about him. He's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes... Anything just pick a feature."

"Um, Prince Kai? You're very…"

"Wonderful, smart, punctual…"

"Punctual!"

"Punctual?"

"Er… I mean beautiful!"

This still didn't make Kai feel any better. "Yeah and I'm rich to."

"Yeah!"

"The son of a sultan, with the power to rule over this city." He said sadly, but slowly becoming angered.

"I know."

"A fine prize for anyone, prince or princess to marry."

"Um, right. A prince like me!" Tala continued on, not noticing the danger he was in. Though he could just hear Bryan buzzing around his ear shouting "Warning! Warning!"

And the Kai finally lost it as he glared at Tala. "Exactly, a prince like you. And ever other stuffed shirt, swaggering asshole I've met!" he shouted, making Tala back away. "Just go jump off the balcony for all I care!" he then turned to walk away.

"Stop him! Do you want me to sting him?" asked Bryan.

Tala swats at him. "Buzz off!'

"Okay fine, but remember… bee yourself!" then he buzzes into his hat.

"Yeah right!" he shouted making Kai turn in surprise at the sudden shout.

"Pardon?"

"Uh, you're right." Said Tala as he sighed. "You aren't just some prize to be won. And you should be able to make your own choices." He said disappointedly. He turned around, missing Kai and Dranzer's confused looks. "I'll go now." He steps on the ledge of the balcony and drops off.

"No wait!" shouted Kai, alarmed that he just stepped of the edge.

But he's surprised when Tala's head pokes out from over the edge. "What? What?"

"How…how are you doing that?" Kai asked as he slowly came closer. He looked over the edge and saw Tala standing on a carpet.

"It's a magic carpet."

"Where did you find this?" asked Kai as he lightly touched the carpet.

Tala grinned slightly. "Er… that's a long story. But um, do you want to go for a ride?" at Kai's confused look he continued. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?"

"Sure. Do you trust me?" he asked

Kai stopped when he heard those words, those words that were so familiar. "What?" he whispered.

Tala extended his hand out for Kai to take. "Do you trust me?"

Kai suddenly gets a sly grin on his face as he takes the other prince's hand. "Yes." He finally said as he was pulled onto the carpet.

The carpet zooms into the night sky, knocking them both into sitting positions. Ka looked down and saw Dranzer looking up at him questionably before she too took flight and joined them in the sky. Kai gasped and clutched Tala's arm and they flew over the palace walls and into the city.

"**I can show you the world. Shining, shimmer, splendid. Tell me prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?"**

Carpet zoomed down into the city, Dranzer following close behind. Carpet stopped once and picked a flower from a stall and gave to Tala, who gave it to Kai. Kai smiled and blushed a little bit.

"**I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride."**

Carpet does as Tala sings (or talks, totally up to you), plays chase with the phoenix and then zooms into the clouds.

"**A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming."**

Kai looks back and watches the city disappear from view as the carpet climbed higher and higher into the sky and clouds.

Kai then takes over as he looks into the sky.

_"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_

"**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"**

Dranzer catches up to them and, flying next to Kai as she let's her human pet her head gently as they begin to weave in and out of the clouds.

_"Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling though an endless diamond sky."_

Carpet and Dranzer show off to each other, doing flips and summersaults. Carpet does a couple that send Tala and Kai free failing, as they cling onto each other and then carpet catches them again. They then zoom into the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

_"A whole new world!"_

"**Don't you dare close your eyes."**

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_

"**Hold your breath—it gets better!"**

_"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be!"_

They fly down to a river, watching the fish swim in the silvery water, and the moon and stars reflections as they move with the water.

Then they leave and fly across the desert.

"**A whole new world!"**

_"Every turn a surprise."_

"**With new horizons to pursue."**

_"Every moment, red letter."_

They fly along side some wild horses running. Kai pets one before they quickly take off back into the sky, heading for another nearby town.

_**"I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, that's where we'll be."**_

They fly through the town where Tala grabs and apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Kai. Kai caught the apple and stared long at Tala. He'd seen that move before. In the market place. He's sure it must be that man he had met.

"**A thrilling chase."**

_"A wondrous place."_

_**"For you and me!"**_

Fireworks began burst in the sky as the town was having a festival. Tala and Kai decide to give carpet and Dranzer a break so they set down on a rooftop and watched the on goings of the town.

"It's all so magical." Said Kai as he watched the fireworks light up the sky.

"Yeah." Tala whispered, but he was looking at Kai when he said this.

Kai looks back and decides its time to burst his bubble. "It's a shame Wolborg had to miss this."

"Nah," replied Tala shaking his head. "He doesn't like fireworks. The loud noises make him nervous." Carpet looks up, realizing what is happening. "He's not much for flying either..." Then Tala realizes what just happened. "That is… I mean…"

Kai pulls off Tala's hat. "You are the guy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" Kai asked.

Tala sighed. "I'm sorry Kai."

"Did you think I was stupid or something?"

"No, I would never think that of you."

"Then tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" Tala looked at carpet who waved him on, giving him hope but Tala knew he couldn't tell Kai the truth. "The truth is…I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Carpet slumps down in defeat. "But I'm really a prince!"

Kai sighed in annoyance. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Tala gave a light grin. "Well, you know…royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds kind of strange doesn't it?"

Kai laughed. "No not really." Tala laughed to, though only half-heartedly. Kai notices and asks, "Are you ok Tala?"

Tala pulls Kai into him, smiling slightly as the other snuggles into him. "Its nothing. Don't worry."

Kai nods and they snuggle together as they watch the festival and fireworks exploding in the sky.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I wasn't going to end it where I did but I really needed a break. I was getting tired.

Anyway, I hope you liked how I did the song and everything. Please let me know what you thought in your reviews!

I'll try to be quick with another update!

Tenshi-chan ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Chosen Suitor Boris's Threat

**Chapter 11: Choosing a Suitor and Boris's Threat**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Ok. I don't own Beyblade or the movie and I've also decided to not do the stupid disclaimer.

Kai: Why?

TOF: Because I've done it in almost every chapter so if you want to see it then go back a couple of chapters. Besides, it's obvious that I don't own the movie or anime.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Whatever, just get on with the story then.

TOF: I will! So enjoy the story!

* * *

Hours later, Dranzer flew onto the balcony, carpet and its two passenger following the phoenix. Carpet forms a set of stairs as Kai descends. Once Kai is off, Tala and carpet then descend just below the large balcony so that only his top have could be seen.

Kai leaned slightly on the ledge. "Good night Tala." He whispered as he drew closer to the other prince.

"Sleep well my prince." Tala whispered back as he leaned up to kiss Kai. But then carpet decided that they were taking to long and bumps Tala up so that their lips meet sooner than expected. Kai blushed but didn't reject the kiss. And soon, sooner than either liked, they pulled apart.

Kai slowly backs away, his eyes holding a very soft, loving look as he touched his lips lightly. Tala gave him a smile as he watched Kai back away.

Kai opened the curtain and gives Tala one finally look before he disappears behind the curtain, Dranzer in tow.

"Yes!" shouted Tala in joy that something finally happen. He fell back against carpet as they slowly floated to the ground. "For the first time in my life things are starting to go right."

He looks up at Kai's balcony fondly. But suddenly his view is blocked by four sets of hands.

"Hey! What?" a gag is tied around his mouth, muffling his words. He looks for Wolborg but finds the huge wolf caught in a net tied to the tree. A guard is tying carpet in a knot around the tree.

"Hold him!" came the rough voice of a guard.

Tala tried to struggle as shackles were place on his wrists and ankles but the guards held him down. Gasping, he looked up and saw Boris in front of him.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Tala." He looked to the guards. "Make sure he is never found." He orders and then walks away, leaving Tala in the hands of the guards.

Tala struggled some more as he was dragged away. They soon came to a cliff. Tala's eyes widen when the guards drop him over the cliff. They laugh and walk away once Tala hits the water. Tala tries to swim but his wrists are still shackled together and his feet are tied to a big metal ball, which is what's causing him to sink. The ball hits the bottom, pulling Tala further down, but then his hat flew off and lands a little ways from him revealing the lamp, which was hidden under it.

The red head sees this and struggles to get over to the lamp, however he's been under water for a long time and unconsciousness slowly creeps up on him until he can no longer stay awake.

Luckily the lamp was sitting on a small hill and had rolled down and ended up rubbing against Tala's hands. It shakes and Bryan emerges with a bath brush, a rubber ducky and a shower cap.

"Jeeze," he scowls. "I always get interrupted during bath time." He grumbles as he looks around for his master. "Tala?" he then realizes where he is and immediately starts looking around. Then he sees the unconscious teen. "Tal? Tala! Come on, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Bryan I want you to save my life" got it?" he shakes Tala. Tala's head goes up and then falls. "I'll take that as a yes."

Wolborg, free of the net and carpet who managed to untie itself, appeared at the edge of the cliff, looking for Tala and Bryan when suddenly a giant waterspout emerges and lands on top of the cliff. It disappears, revealing Bryan and Tala.

Tala reawakens and coughs all the water out of his lungs.

Bryan sighed and skaes Tala again. "Don't you scare me like that!"

Tala gave a light smile. "Bryan, I uh… I mean I…" but he can't find the words so he just settles for hugging the purple genie.

"You know, I have to admit, I'm getting kind of found of you Tal."

"Come on," said Tala as he hoped on carpet. "We have to warn Kai and the sultan about that vizier."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai sat in his room, in front of his mirror brushing his long dual hair as he hummed to himself. He closed his eyes as he set down his brush and turned to Dranzer. "Oh Dranzer, tonight was one of the best nights of my life." He pets the phoenix fondly on the head. And it was true. Prince Tala seemed like the only one who understood him, who tried to understand him. He wanted to see the red haired prince again.

Kai looked over to the door when he heard it open and saw Mr. D walk in.

"Kai!" he called sounding monotone.

Kai jumped up and ran over to the older man. "Oh, Mr. Dickinson, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy and I've got something to tell you."

"You should be happy for I have just chosen a husband for you." Said the sultan once again.

"What?" Kai whispered in shock.

And the door opened, revealing Boris. "You will wed Boris. I have read the law over and over again and it was finally decided who you shall marry."

Kai gasped when he saw the evil vizier.

Boris smirked. "You're speechless. That's a quality I quite enjoy in a partner."

Kai glared back defiantly. "I will never marry you!" he turned to Mr. D. "Please don't do this. I've chosen someone, I choose to marry Prince Tala."

Boris growled at the mention of that retched boy. "Prince Tala is gone. You have to be married off and the sultan agrees that I'm best fit for you."

"No!" Kai shouted back, as he moved away from Boris. "I will marry whoever I want! Prince Tala can't be gone, I was just with him!"

"He only just left and he'll never come back!" Boris finally shouted in rage.

"Better check your crystal ball again Boris!" everyone turned to the balcony and saw a soaking wet Tala walk through, into the room.

"Tala…" Kai whispered. He moved to run over to the other prince when Boris grabbed his wrist and roughly yanked him back, ignoring Kai's startled cries.

"You stay put!" shouted Boris as he continued pulling Kai away, only letting go when a very angry phoenix approached him. Kai back away from him and rubbed his bruising wrist.

"Don't you dare touch him you asshole!" shouted Tala as he slowly advanced on the evil man. "Tell them the truth Boris. Tell them about how you tried to have me killed!"

"What?" Boris put on a fake look of shock. He moves back over to the sultan. "This is nonsense your highness. He is obviously lying." He brings the staff closer to the sultans face.

"Obviously…lying…" he repeated.

Tala looked on suspiously as he watched the staff glow.

Kai took Mr. D by the shoulders and gently shook him. "What's wrong with you?"

'I've got it!' thought Tala as he made a quick move and grabbed the staff away from Boris and smashed it into the ground.

Mr. D blinked rapidly as the spell wore off. "Oh, oh my!"

Tala bowed to the sultan. "Your majesty, Boris has been controlling you with this." And he showed the staff to him.

Mr. D looks surprised and then angry. "Boris you traitor!"

They advance on Boris who slowly backs away. "Your highness, please this can all be explained."

"Guards! Guards!" Mr. D calls as the guards rush into the room.

"That's it, we're dead." Said Iago from his perch on Boris's shoulder. "We may as well start digging our graves now."

But then Boris sees the lamp in Tala's pocket. He makes a move to grab it but instead is grabbed by guards.

"Arrest Boris at once." He commanded.

Boris glares at Tala who, during the scuffle, moved over to Kai and stood protectively in front of him. "This is not over boy!" he pulls out a vial from his pocket.

Tala sees this and rushes at him but it's to late when Boris smashes it to the floor making a large red cloud appear. When it's gone, so is Boris.

"Find him!" ordered the sultan. "Search everywhere!"

"Kai are you alright?" Tala asked as he searched Kai for any injuries.

Kai laughed. "I'm fine Tala."

They lean in to kiss but then Mr. D barges between them.

"I can't believe Boris, my most trusted counsellor, plotted against me this whole time. How will I ever-" but he stopped in mid sentence and looks at the pair. "Can it be true? Kai has finally chosen a suitor?" Kai nods. "Ha ha! Finally! You brilliant boy! You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes, and then you'll be happy and prosperous and you my boys will be the new rulers."

"Rulers?" Tala asked sounding a little unsure now.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Tala looked concerned at this as Kai laughed and hugged him tightly.

Tala inwardly sighed as he ran a hand through Kai's exotic locks.

'How can I be a ruler?'

TBC…

* * *

There, all done. Bad place to end it off in my opinion but its really late and I'm getting tired, so please just deal with it and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

And don't forget to review!

Tenshi-chan ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth and the Takeover

**Chapter 12: The Truth and the Takeover**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Yay! Chapter 12, I'm so excited!

Kai: (unplugs ears) Do you have to be so loud?

TOF: Yes. Now, please enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

Boris came into his room, looking around with a twisted smirk on his lips. Iago flew in behind him. "Oh man what are we going to do now? We have to get out here!"

Boris laughed and walked towards his crystal ball. "Don't you get it Iago? That meddling prince is the street rat from the market." A picture of Tala appeared in the ball briefly. "All we have to do is expose him and then nothing will stand in my way." Boris laughed again.

"Oh boy, he's lost it." Muttered Iago. "But how do we convince them that Prince Tala is really a street rat?"

"By taking the lamp." Boris answered, the sadistic smirk still on his face. He turned from his crystal ball and faced Iago. "And you're the one who is going to relieve him of it."

Iago stopped and looked at Boris questionably. "Me?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sultan?" Tala sighed. "They want me to be one of the rulers?" he looked out into the garden.

Bryan then comes out of his lamp. "Tala, the plan worked! Everything worked. You won the heart of your prince!" He gave the red head a big hug. "Now what are you going to do?" Tala pulls away and walks over to a couch and sits on it, sighing sadly. "Psst," Bryan whispered into Tala's ear. "Your line is, "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime time now."

"Bryan… I can't." Tala couldn't meet his eyes.

"Sure you can. It's not too hard. I mean you handled all your other wishes pretty well."

Tala suddenly stood up. "I'm serious. Look I'm sorry but I really can't. I mean they want to make me sultan." He said, his voice steadily getting higher as he got more annoyed. "No scratch that, they want to make Prince Tala sultan. Without you I'm just plain old Tala."

Bryan looked at him with confusion. "Tal, you won."

"Because of you!" Tala finally lost it. Wolborg and carpet listened carefully from the window, but chose not to interfere. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" then he whispers quietly. "What if Kai finds out? I'll lose him and I can't let that happen." He looked right at Bryan as he said, "Bryan I still need you. I can't set you free."

Bryan suddenly gets an angered look in his eyes. "Hey I understand." He said ever so sarcastically. "You've lied to everyone else so why should I be left out? Now if you'll excuse me _master._" He says that word with disgust as he finally disappears back into the lamp.

Tala looked at the lamp sadly. "Bryan, I'm really sorry." A tongue comes out of the sprout and raspberries him. This angers Tala. "Well fine. Just stay there then!" He slams a pillow on top of the lamp. He turns to the window when he hears Wolborg whine and saw them staring at him. "What do you want?" he asked rudely but he quickly snaps out of it when they leave. "Look, guys I'm- I'm sorry." But they've already gone. "What am I doing?" he wondered. "Bryan's right, I have to tell Kai the truth."

"Prince Tala?" came Kai's voice from a distance. "Tala will you come here please?"

Tala sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." He walks into the garden. "I'm coming!" he shouted back to let the prince know he was coming.

When he was gone, Iago flew in through the window. 'Hm, this will be easier than I thought.' He thought as he grabbed the lamp from under the pillow. 'Boris is going to praise me for this.' He grasped it in his talons and flew off out the window with the golden object.

"Kai, where are you?" Tala asked as he approached a high staircase.

Kai looks behind him and sees Tala at the bottom of the stairs. "Tala, come up here."

Once they met at the top Tala got a serious look on his face. "Look Kai, there's something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Kai asked as he shoved Tala towards a thick red curtain. "Mr. Dickinson is announcing something really important to the entire kingdom."

Tala shook his head as he tried to resist Kai's shoving. "No Kai, this is really important. Please listen to me!"

But Kai wasn't hearing it. Whispering a quick 'good luck' he managed to shove the red head through the curtain and onto a plat form that over looks the entire crowd. He sees the sultan standing next to him.

"People of Agrabah, Our Prince has finally chosen a suitor!" he grabbed Tala's arm and pulls him forward. "Prince Tala!"

"Oh boy." Tala whispered as the crowd cheered and chanted his name.

Far above, Iago and Boris watch through a window in the tower.

"Humph, look at them, cheering for the little pipsqueak." He mutters.

"Let them cheer." Said Boris as he lifts the lamp and rubs it. Finally it was his.

Bryan comes of, looking none to happy. "Tal whatever you want now you can wait! I'm getting really-" but he stops when he sees Boris standing there instead of Tala. He laughs nervously. "Heheheheh… you're not Tala."

Boris smirks and grabs the genie by the neck of his vest. "I'm your master now." He throws Bryan to the ground and pins him there with a foot on his chest.

"I was afraid of that." Bryan muttered.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as sultan!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala looks around the crowd knowing he has created a huge mess. He was about to turn around to talk to Kai when suddenly dark clouds began to circle the castle. The palace shakes and suddenly the roof rips off. Mr. D and Tala duck quickly.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. D as his turban and clothes fly off and he is stripped of everything but his boxers (Ewww…. But mental picture) and the clothing then appears on Boris who now stands in front of them.

Boris laughed as everyone in the crowd panicked and ran in fear.

"Boris you vile betrayer!" shouted Mr. D.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!" shouted Iago, dressed as a mini sultan.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Tala yelled as he pulls off his own hat but finds it empty. "The lamp!"

Boris smirks evilly. "Finders keepers."

Kai, Mr. D and Tala all look up and see a giant genie lift the palace into the clouds. Kai tried to keep himself and his guardian balanced while Tala whistles for carpet and together they fly up near Bryan's head.

"Bryan stop this!" he shouted but Bryan did nothing of the sort.

Bryan then sighs. "I'm sorry Tala, but I've got a new master now." He says as he places the castle on the mountaintop.

"Boris I order you to stop all of this!" shouted Mr. D.

This doesn't faze the evil wizard. "There's a new order- my order! Finally you will all bow to me!"

The sultan sinks to the ground in defeat, but Kai stands tall as he glares at the man. "I'll never bow to you, you asshole!"

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Iago.

But this does not deter Boris. "Fine then. If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a great sorcerer!" he looks up at Bryan, madness in his eyes. "Genie, my second wish- I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Bryan extends his finger. Tala tries to stop him but he is no match for the giant genie. A lighting bolt, shot out of Bryan's finger and struck Boris returning him to his normal look and giving him a new staff.

Boris laughs cruelly as he looks around. "Now where were we? Ah yes." He looks at Kai and Mr. D and zaps them with his brand new staff, forcing them both to bow uncomfortably to him. He looks up when he sees Dranzer flying towards him, ready to make an attack when he casts another spell, which hits Dranzer, turning her into a small canary trapped in a cage.

"Dranzer!" Kai cries out in alarm as he watched what happened. He tried to stand and run to his friend but found that the spell held him in place.

Boris walks up to Kai and lifts his chin with his staff. "Now, Prince Kai, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

Tala comes flying in on carpet. "Don't you touch him!" he goes to attack Boris but is zapped by the staff. Carpet is flung to the ground from the force and the red head is left floating in the air.

Boris brings Tala closer to Kai, so that the prince can watch what is happening. Boris casts another spell, it replaced Tala's nice clothes with his old rugged looking ones, and his hair is not so neat looking but instead messy. Tala watches as Kai's eyes widen and then the red head looks over to Wolborg when he saw part of the spell fly over to his wolf companion and zap him back to normal puppy size.

"T-Tala?" Kai asked, doing his best to look up at the real Tala.

"Kai, I tried to tell you." Whispered Tala. And then he is suddenly forcefully pushed, along with Wolborg and carpet into a tall pillar. He hears Kai shout his name as the pillar is launched like a rocket into the sky.

Disappearing from sight.

"Good bye ex-Prince Tala!" shouted Boris once the pillar is completely gone.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, this story is almost done. I'd say one or two chapters to go. It's really going to depend on how I feel when I finish this , send your reviews and tell me what you think!

Tenshi-can ^_^


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue and Our Love

**Chapter 13: The Rescue and Our Love**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Ok, this is the final chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Kai: It's about time.

TOF: Shut up Kai.

* * *

The tower slammed into a snow-covered mountain, knocking Tala and Wolborg out the window of it. Tala gasped as he landed in the freezing cold. "Wolborg!" he called as he heard small barks coming from near the tower. He stood shakily and slowly made his way back over. He found the small wolf curled up trying to keep warm.

"Oh god Wolborg." Tala dropped to his knees, and picked up the cold wolf. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He whispered. "I should have told Kai the truth." He then stood, remembering the prince and the chaos that's going on back at home. He growled lightly. "Boris is going to pay for all of this."

He walked away from the tower, in search of carpet. The wind and snow picked up, eliminating his vision for the moment when he suddenly felt something crunch under his foot.

He looked down and saw carpet frozen like a popsicle. "Carpet." He whispered, putting a now warmer Wolborg down and together they dug out carpet as fast as they could.

Carpet wiggled once it was free of the snow and broke the ice covering it.

"Yes!" the red head cheered, as he and Wolborg jumped on it. "Okay, Carpet! To the Palace!" and then they quickly raced off!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai sighed angrily as he took a red apple from the fruit bowl. He felt a tug on the chains attached to his wrists and quickly turned around and walked towards Boris with the apple.

Boris decided that Kai was taking to long and yanked the chain, pulling Kai towards him and making the teen stumble and fall to the ground in front of him.

They were in the throne room, Dranzer was still a small bird and stuck in a cage and Mr. D was tied up like a puppet, with Iago stuffing crackers in the old mans mouth.

Kai growled as he watched this. Boris pulled the chain once again; wanting to be hand fed the apple. Kai gagged at that.

"Don't worry Kai. Iago is just having a bit of fun." Kai just glared and held the apple up, allowing Boris to take a rather large bite out of it.

"You know, if you promise not to try to run away again, I'll remove the chains." Said Boris as he leaned towards the young prince.

"I'd never make that promise you asshole!" shouted Kai.

Boris growled and grabbed Kai by his long hair and pulled the teen closer to himself.

Kai gasped as his head was roughly pulled to the side and he shuddered when he felt Boris's breath on his ear and neck.

"Careful Kai, or I'll have to teach you when to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut." He leaned into kiss the prince when suddenly Kai snarled and spat in Boris's face.

Boris immediately pulled back and wiped the spit off his face. He lifted his other hand and slapped Kai hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Boris narrowed his eyes, and lifted his hand again to hit Kai.

Bryan looked away from this; he couldn't watch this evil man hit the young prince. Instead, he looked at out the window at the darkened sky from his spell. When suddenly, he saw a couple figures jump through the window.

It was Tala.

"Tala! Tal, I'm so happy to see you!" Tala then placed his finger to his lips, shushing Bryan immediately. The genie literally zipped his lips and gave Tala the thumbs up.

"Genie!" Bryan turned to his new master and saw that he decided to hold off on hitting Kai. "For my next wish, I wish for Prince Kai to fall madly in love with me." He smirked evilly as Kai gasped and backed up as far as the chains would let him, which wasn't very far.

Then Kai looked at Bryan, desperately, pleading for him not to do this.

Bryan looked down and said. "Well… you see I can't actually do that. It's not within my power."

Boris growled and pulled Bryan towards him, holding him up by his vest. "I am your master and you shall do as I say!" He threw Bryan to the ground. "Now do it!"

Kai shook his head and looked away. To his surprise, he saw Tala, quietly moving from one hiding spot to the next, while trying to stay out of sight. He knew he had to do something to distract Boris, and he wasn't going to like it.

He stood up and made the sexiest pose he could, and walked with a sexy sway to his hips, all the way over to Boris.

The evil wizard turned when he heard footsteps, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Kai.

"You know that I would never reject someone as handsome as you Boris." Kai mentally gagged at this, but he couldn't think of anything else. "I mean, just look at you. Tall, handsome, powerful, what more could I want?" he purred as his hand reached up and sexily traced his fingers down Boris's face and neck.

Kai looked up, just past Boris and saw Tala inching towards Bryan's lamp. Iago spotted him and was about to open his big beak when Wolborg jumped on him, squishing him and making him gasp for breath. But then Tala bumped into the fruit bowl sending it to the ground with a loud clang. Boris was about to look back, when Kai cringed and pulled Boris into a full kiss. **((A/N: Sorry about that everyone. Kai: *gagging* Tala: *glaring at Tenshi* TOF: *laughs nervously* I'm... sorry?))**

Tala looked on in disgust, almost gagging that the sight. Wolborg snorted in disgust and Dranzer looked away from the horrible scene.

Boris smiled and pulled away slowly from Kai, grinning down at him. "Well, that was better... and good." He went to lean in for another kiss when he saw a refection of Tala in the ruby of Kai's tiara/crown. He turned back. "You! Street rat!" Boris pushed Kai away, sending the boy to the ground once again.

Tala, realizing that he's been caught, grabbed the lamp and made a dash for it. Boris growled, and knocked Tala to the ground with his magic, sending Bryan's lamp sliding across the floor.

Boris looked at Tala then turned to his left and saw Kai running towards the lamp. Boris smirked as he zapped Kai with his magic just before the prince could reach the lamp, and trapped him in a giant hour glass where blood red sand began to pour all over him.

"Kai!" Tala shouted running over to the hourglass and banging on it, trying to free Kai of the glass and sand prison where sand was already up to his knees. His heart nearly broke at the sight of fear in Kai's beautiful eyes. Tala knew he had to do something fast.

Boris's face never lost his smirk. "You cannot defeat me boy. Give me everything you've got and I will still knock you back down." He shifted into a large hissing cobra and struck Tala with his tail, knocking the red head away from Kai.

Wolborg growled when he saw Tala in trouble but he was still busy with attacking Iago.

The snake version of Boris snapped after Tala, the boy running for dear life and trying to avoid him. Just as Tala escaped from Boris's strike, he came to a stop and looked up at Boris, as a ring of fire formed around him, he used his arms to shield his face from the flames.

"Whatsssss wrong, sssssstreet rat? To much for you?" Boris hissed. The flames soon turned into swords, and Tala took a hold of one and swung it at Boris as he came in for another strike. Tala slashed Boris's tongue, causing him to howl and shake his head.

Tala then looked over at Kai and saw that the sand was already at the prince's waist. 'I need to get over to Kai and free him.' Tala looked up and saw carpet flying towards him. He jumped on carpet and flew towards the trapped prince.

Boris growled and hissed. "Oh no you don't!" Boris swiped his tail, knocked Tala off carpet. The red head fell to the ground with a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Then, Boris picked up Tala and trapped him in his coils, squeezing the teen, causing him to scream from the pain. "Theressssss no esssssscape now, sssssstreet rat."

Tala gasped as he managed to free one arm, with the sword and brought it down into Boris's scaly skin.

Boris gasped and hissed from the pain, and dropped Tala. The red head stood shakily, and ran back to the hourglass, panicking when he saw that Kai had been completely engulfed by the sand, his hand now disappearing.

"No!" he shouted, swinging the sword at the glass, cracking it. He swung the sword again, this time breaking the glass. He kneeled down as Kai slid out, coughing and gasping for air. "Kai are you ok?" he asked, shaking the other teen lightly.

Kai opened his eyes and nodded as he snuggled into Tala's form. "I'm fine." Tala knew this wasn't true but he'll leave it for now.

"No! This will not happen!" they all looked towards Boris, who changed back into his human form. "I'm an all powerful sorcerer! I'm the most powerful being on the earth."

"Tala what do we do?" asked Kai as he and Tala stood.

Tala wasn't sure but then he got an idea. He smirked. "As if. The genie is way more powerful than you! He has more than you'll even have!"

"What?!" shouted and outraged Boris.

"What are you doing?" whispered Kai to Tala.

The red head chuckled. "Trust me." He looked back at Boris. "He gave you that power and he can take it all away."

Bryan laughed nervously. "What are you doing Tal? Why are you bringing me into this?"

Bu the red head ignored him. "Face it Boris, you're still second best."

Boris got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hm, the street rat is smarter than he seems." He got an evil look on his face and walked towards Bryan.

Bryan looked on a little nervously. "The boy is crazy, he doesn't know what he's saying."

But Boris wasn't hearing it. "Genie, I make my final wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

Bryan sighed. "You're wish is my command." He glared lightly at Tala. "What to go Tal."

Bryan zaps Boris with his lighting like magic and they all watch as Boris's form changes into that of a big red genie. "Yes! The power is all mine!"

Kai looked up at Tala. "What have you done?"

Tala held onto Kai. "Just trust me."

A black lamp then appears at Boris's base, but Boris was to busy conjuring up his new powers to notice.

"The universe is mine to command now!"

"Not so fast Boris!" shouted Tala, stepping away from the prince. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Boris looks down questioningly. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it."

Black shackles appear on Boris's wrists. "No! No!" and he gets pulled into the dark lamp.

"Uh-uh, I'm getting out of here." Said Iago, trying to fly away, but he also gets sucked into the lamp with Boris.

Bryan went up to Tala and hugged him. "Tal, you did it!"

All of Boris's spells broke. Dranzer was free of the cage and back to her normal size; Mr. Dickenson is now wearing his sultan clothes and the chains on Kai disappeared and the Palace is back in the kingdom where it belongs, in one piece may I add.

Kai walked over to Tala and took his hand. The red head sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you Kai. About being a prince."

Kai sighed as well. "I know why you did. And I would have done the same thing."

Tala pulled his hand away from Kai. "Then, I guess this is goodbye?" Bryan and Wolborg looked shocked at this.

Kai huffed. "Oh that stupid law, this isn't fair…" he shook his head and hugged Tala tightly. "I love you."

"I love you to Kai."

Bryan wipes away a tear **((A/N: Bryan: *glares* I would not cry because of that! TOF: *Hides under desk* My story, my rules!))**. "Tal, it's no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you are a prince again."

Tala shook his head. "No Bryan. You deserve this." He looked at Kai. "I do love you Kai, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

Kai nodded. "I understand Tala."

Tala takes Bryan's lamp and lifts it up. "Bryan, I wish for your freedom."

Bryan gasped as the shackled fall off his wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the floor.

Bryan looks down at the lamp shocked. He picks it up. "I can't believe it. Heh, heh! I'm free! Yes, of god it feels so good!" he bounces around the room like a pinball from his excitement.

He stopped in front of Tala. "I want to try something. Say I wish for the Nile."

Tala raised an eyebrow but did it anyway. "I wish for the Nile."

"No way!" Bryan shouted happily. "Oh god that feels good!" he hugged Tala excitedly and then Kai, Wolborg and carpet. "I'm gonna miss you guys, but I need to get out and see the world! There's so much that I have yet to see." He hugged everyone one more time. "And here I go!" and then he sped off out the window and into the distance, riding on his suitcase which appeared out of nowhere.

Tala laughed, but when he looked back at the prince he stopped. "Goodbye Kai." He turned, and slowly walked away, Wolborg following with him.

Mr. D watched on. He had seen the love in Tala's eyes. And the heartbroken look on Kai's face was too much for the old man to bear.

"Hold on one second young man." He ordered.

Surprised the young red head turned around.

The sultan approached the young man. He looked at the red head with a serious look in his eyes. "In all my years I've never come across someone like you. You may have lied in the beginning about who you were but I think we can look past that. You are a remarkable young man and you are the reason we are all here and safe now." He glanced over to Kai, who was hugging Dranzer for comfort. "If you're what makes Kai happy then I think you are the one for him."

Kai's head snapped up, staring at his guardian in shock. Tala shared his look.

"I give you and Kai my blessings. Good luck." And then, with a final bow, he left the room.

It didn't take too much longer after that for Kai and Tala to be embraced in each other's arms. The kissed passionately, whispering 'I love you' every time they broke apart.

Wolborg and Dranzer rolled their eyes and left the room, along with carpet.

The two new lovers broke apart. Tala leaned in and whispered into Kai's ear. "I think we should continue this else where." And faster than Kai could imagine, he was in Tala's strong arms and being carried to a bedroom.

Tala lay Kai down and got on top of him. They instantly stripped, kissing and feeling each other all over.

They could finally be together now. Their two worlds would never be able to keep them apart, for a love now existed between them, binding two worlds, two lives together.

They are the perfect couple in their own little world now.

And so ends the story of the prince and the street rat.

The End.

* * *

Oh god, sorry that took so long. I was trying to figure out how to end it. I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out but oh well.

And another story is complete. I'll try to get some of my new ones up soon so please be patient.

And also, please tell me what you think of this chapter.

Until next time,

Tenshi-chan ^_^


End file.
